You Had Me At Serendipity
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Ryella. Futurefic. What if, one New York moment a long time ago, Fate had a sense of whimsy and brought two of the most unlikeliest of souls together?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. No High School Musical (though I kinda wished I owned Lucas Grabeel… but then I'd have to fight him over a couple other _thousand_ girls out there…) nor any or all Serendipity references (though I also would like to own John Cusack but I know that too will never happen…)

Summary: Ryella… Post-HSM 1 and 2... What if, one New York moment a long time ago, Fate had a sense of whimsy and brought two of the most unlikeliest of souls together?

**

* * *

**

**YOU HAD ME AT SERENDIPITY**

"_You don't have to understand. You just have to have faith."  
_"_Faith in what?"  
_"_Destiny."  
__(Serendipity, 2001)_

PROLOGUE

In the city that infamously never sleeps; cabs streak by, skylines light up, broadway marquees dazzle, and in a famous hotel dining hall a young woman is making a proud toast to someone she had, in practically another lifetime, once never truly considered her equal until most recently.

A long time ago she would have taken advantage of the attention, but that was the old Sharpay Evans. As the champagne flutes tinkled to gain the eyes upon her, the twenty-six year old stood up and raised her glass slightly towards her twin.

"Ryan," she began, her eyes twinkling with sincere joy, "you have been my best friend since… well, back in the day mom first announced to dad that she'll be eating for _three_ instead of one."

Ryan Evans gave a soft laugh, as did everyone else in the room. His blue eyes beamed at his sister as he tried his best not to get choked up in the moment. He looked down slightly as he felt a squeeze from the hand he had been holding onto through nearly the entire dinner course. Ryan returned the squeeze, though fearing his strength a bit because the hand he was holding was as small and delicate as the person it belonged to.

"Though we've had some… well, _interesting_ times together… and though, like most siblings as well as friends do, we've had our share of fights and disagreements… Ryan, I just wanted to you to know how much I love you. How honored I am to be, by birth, your other-half." Sharpay's eyes moved from her brother and on down to the woman sitting right next to him. With a warm smile, and tears threatening to form, "Even though this weekend I will essentially lose the title of being known as your best friend, your other-half… I am so happy that it is to someone who completely deserves that role."

All eyes that were once on Sharpay managed to make their way onto the young brunette by Ryan's side. She had a delicate features to go with her petite frame. Eyes as warm as hot chocolate, soft and curly dark hair, and a smile that could light up a room. The fact that she never really could stand the spot-light, because honestly she was that humble and shy, made her even more endearing in Ryan's eyes.

Sharpay took a deep breath, trying her best not to start crying. "Though we had gotten to a rough start, I am so glad Ryan had talked me into getting to know the real you. Years ago, who would have thought of us as being the friends we are now? I may be losing a twin… but I am gaining a sister." Sharpay gazed around the room before turning back towards the betrothed couple sitting before her, "Everyone, let us all raise our glasses and give a toast towards the upcoming nuptials between my brother, Ryan, and his lovely bride to be…"

Ryan looked over at his beautiful fiancée and felt a knot in his stomach. For a fleeting moment he had feared it was a ghost, a painful reminder of something lost long ago… but he mentally shook it off and decided it was just nerves. It could be nothing else but cold feet, a common thing amongst those getting married hours before the ceremony. Ryan found a smile and sent it on to his wife-to-be, whom he had considered himself lucky to have found.

The young bride-to-be returned the loving gaze as she too raised her glass like everyone else in the room, while her other hand found its way onto the back of Ryan's neck. She lightly caressed the back of his neck, causing him to look back at her and wink and mouth a "Love you."

"… To Ryan and Dianna. May your love burn as bright and live just as long as the New York City lights." Sharpay concluded with a cheeky, yet ultimately sincere, smile. Ryan shook his head a bit at her last words, knowing full well that despite being the new Sharpay, a million light years away from the old one, her former drama queen-self just had to make at least one appearance.

"To Ryan and Dianna!" Everyone in the room joined the toast with a hearty cheer.

Dianna Johnson started to blush at all the commotion being made towards them. The young woman gazed over at Ryan and took note that, just like his sister and unlike her, he seemed to bask in having everyone's eyes on them. She leaned in to him, and whispered, "You were right… how'd you know she wouldn't be able to restrain the dramatics?"

Ryan gently kissed the top of Dianne's head before whispering back, "Because despite all else, she's the reigning princess of Broadway. Known her too long, and too well, to be convinced that she wouldn't completely tone down from her old Drama Queen-self."

The couple softly laughed and then turned their heads to raise a silently toast, and nod of acknowledgement, to Sharpay. The young woman herself smiled back at them before returning her attention back to her beau of five years.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" Sharpay asked Chad Danforth, once an old high school foe and now, surprisingly years late, the love of her life (a long story within itself).

Chad turned his eyes away from Sharpay to regard Ryan and Dianna. A bit concerned by her tone, especially after having given such a heartfelt speech, "He does. Why…? You don't think he is?"

She took a delicate sip of champagne before replying, "You know Indigo?"

"You mean that old used bookstore a block down from our apartment?" He asked, despite already knowing where this was heading. It was through his friendship with Ryan that began his journey towards capturing the heart of Ryan's sister.

With a nod, "He did it again."

Chad sighed, "I could have sworn he stopped doing it a year ago."

"Funny how it coincided with his proposal to Dianna, huh?"

"Well, babe, you can't exactly blame him. I mean it's been, what?, five?, nearly six years since he started doing it? Thank goodness that habit isn't as deadly as smoking or drinking."

"It could get deadly if Dianna knew about it and the story behind his little _habit_." Sharpay closed her eyes and sighed. She rested her head on Chad's shoulder, "Dianna is a sweet person, and she loves Ryan so much. And I know my idiot of a brother feels the same way…"

"But…"

Thoughts and doubts started swirling through before she shook her head, "Nothing. I… Chad, could you just… I know you're Ryan's best man and all so I was wondering…"

He nodded before kissing her forehead and finishing her thought, "Of course. I'll keep an eye on him."

"I just want him to be happy." She said, "And I honestly think Dianna is the best person to give him the happiness he deserves…" Her voice trailed off, afraid to finish, or even start the thought she was actually thinking.

"You mean Dianna's the best person to make him _forget_?"

She inwardly cringed despite knowing he was only speaking the truth. With a sad smile, "I just want him to be happy."

Their eyes lingered towards the young couple, whom was currently sharing a laugh together. Both of their eyes shimmered with affection and joy that for a moment Sharpay thought herself a worrying fool; thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was overreacting over nothing. For a moment she actually believed that Ryan and Dianna will live happily ever after. For a moment she believed that Ryan had finally decided to move on; to stop being haunted by every used bookstore he would pass or a name and a face long ago left in the past…

If only she knew that Fate had other plans…

* * *

A/N: This is my very first Ryan/Gabriella fanfiction... Hopefully you all will enjoy it. Please feel free to read and review... No flames but I will also take constructive criticism. Thank you. Also, bear with me because I'm one of those, unfortunately, authors that sometimes doesn't get the chance to update as fast (or at all...)... but I guess it all depends on my mood and I am in the Ryella mode so... anyway, what do you all think? Hope you enjoyed it and will come back for more! 


	2. Waiting In Vain

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing... maybe the little plot bunny but even then much of it was Serendipity-inspired.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and alerts! I was kind of shocked, and pleased, to see the attention my little story had gotten. It was a nice surprise after a long night at the bookstore... Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

_"…I don't wanna wait in vain for your love…"  
(Waiting in Vain; Bob Marley)_

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Standing on the curb, Ryan waved a reluctant good-bye to his blushing bride-to-be as she was whisked away in the taxi cab. He had wanted to join her, but he had need to pick-up some papers back at work. The publishing house, right in Midtown Manhattan, were he was a publicity assistant, was a few blocks from the Roosevelt Hotel, which was chosen as the location for his wedding. Before heading out, he took a good look at his surroundings. Despite having lived in New York for as long as he's had, Ryan was still blown away by the lights and sounds. With a contented sigh, he sank his hands into his long dark coat and began his walk towards the office.

For a moment he was glad to be alone and enjoying the city's nightlife. Chad, for some reason that was probably Sharpay-related which meant Ryan didn't want to know, insisted on accompanying him on the walk downtown. Ryan, however, didn't feel the need for company and declined his friend's offer.

"_Besides," _Ryan had said at the time, _"I'm just going to be picking up some paperwork and heading on home. Why, Chad, are you afraid I'll be hitting the bars without you?"_

Upon getting the joke and realizing that Ryan will be okay, Chad backed down, much to his girlfriend's dismay.

As the cool night air settled around him, Ryan regarded his settings… and quickly felt yet another knot in his stomach. This time, however, it was an all-too-familiar knot.

Just ahead of him was one of the many street merchants New York City seemed well-known for, this time around they were peddling a table full of books. He felt that pull, that damn curious pull, he's been feeling for the past couple of years. Despite his mind screaming for him to stop, Ryan knew he couldn't ignore that old tug that originally stemmed from deep inside his heart. That old yearn for the unrequited was pushing him towards the mound of books.

A part of him was praying that a certain title would be missing from the stacks. However, with a sudden lurch in his heart, he held his breath and delicately reached over to pick-up the familiar hardcover.

"You don't look like the _Princess Bride_ type." The merchant spoke to Ryan, though the young man barely heard him above his racing heart.

Much like the many times before, like a sacred ritual, he closed his eyes, felt the air around him start to slow itself down, mentally counted to three, then…

* * *

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON 

The air was crisp up there, at nearly five hundred plus feet, as the bright lights of the city's skyline illuminated far away and around them. One could feel the hustle and bustle below as the eyes would gaze upon twinkling Seattle lights.

She, however, could not observe such a phenomenon at the current moment for his hands seemed to be blocking the view.

The young woman allowed a giggle to escape her lips, for there must be a reason why her boyfriend of three years was being so secretive.

First he had announced that they were going out to dinner; which was a rare treat within itself for they both had very busy lives (him with his thriving deal and her productivity towards her current marine research study) and at best they usually spent their dinner time together doing take-out or T.V. dinners.

Secondly, he continued to surprise her by explaining that they had reservations at SkyCity; a pricey dining experience, if anything, made uniquely famous for the fact that it resided upon the top of the Seattle Space Needle.

She should have known something was amiss the moment they stepped into those elevator doors and headed on up the Needle…

"Surprise…" She finally heard him whisper, after what seemed like a silent forever.

Twenty-six year old Gabriella Montez blinked, quickly adjusting her eyes to the light after having them hidden behind his palms for quite some time. Her eyes widened upon the gift laid right where her dinner entree once was.

A black velvet necklace box was sandwiched in between two champagne flutes. Stunned, she slowly reached over unveil a beautiful diamond-studded necklace.

"Oh my goodness… Conner…" she looked up at her boyfriend, her eyes threatening to glisten, "This is so beautiful!"

Under normal circumstances she would have questioned its affordability. However, she was dating one of the few young up-and-coming start-up geniuses that managed to crunch the right numbers, get the right investments in, and was currently one of the financially successful millionaires this side of the Pacific-coastline.

It was with great irony that his last name happened to be Gold. Lance Conner Gold to be exact.

"May I?" he asked as he began to remove the necklace from the box.

She nodded, still a bit stunned by the gift. Gabriella was trying to figure out the purpose of tonight's activities. It simply wasn't like him to go all out.

Contrary to what most people would assume about young handsome men -- with money to boot -- like Conner; he actually came from the same humble beginnings like Gabriella. In all the years she's known him, especially counting the year and a half of friendship before the additional three years of courtship, Conner has never flaunted his wealth. He was as painstakingly shy as she was (both having met in the University of Washington campus library as opposed to a club), he cringes at anything flashy and gaudy (despite his income he still rents a modest studio apartment in downtown Seattle and drives a blue mini-cooper), and he avoids any media coverage concerning his "successful business story" (to which he ultimately shrugs as being at the right place and the right time, end of story).

Gabriella shivered as he kissed her neck and uttered to her that she looked "amazing." She was pretty stunning that night despite the additional icing along her neck. Her brown locks that were long and curly once upon a time was now shoulder-length and straight, displaying a much more mature and sophistication look about her. For tonight's festivities she was donned in a floral blue and white spaghetti-strapped dress that gave her framed her petite-self quite nicely.

"Conner, _you_ are the amazing one." she blushed and reached for his hand. "And as much as I love everything about tonight--"

The young man suddenly kneeled before her. His blue-green eyes was such warmth and adoration that it nearly took her breath away. Conner sharply inhaled and for a brief moment he allowed himself to be nervous, much to his own chagrin for he had been planning this night for weeks now. As was his habit, he slightly ran his hand through his spiky dark-blonde hair before exhaling and continuing on.

"There's a reason for everything, Gabs," he began, using his special nickname for her. "And it's all leading up to this… Gabriella, I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I cannot begin to tell you how absolutely and completely crazy I am for you…"

Gabriella felt her chest tighten and her heart seemed to stop, for she knew what was to come. And because she knew what was happening right before her eyes, the very depths of her soul began to dredge up a single memory that she had long ago vowed to leave behind.

That memory, and all its dreaded emotions that came with it, had only intensified moments after his proposal. After she had, despite what she was feeling deep inside, said "Yes," for honestly she truly did love Conner. After the crying and joy from both parties, when Conner excused himself for the restroom and already laying the cash for their bill. After their waitress congratulated Gabriella on her engagement and soon gave them back their change…

There it was… A ten dollar bill. Gabriella felt it again. That same feeling of lost and regret and, despite it all, familiarity and love… With a nervousness much, much different than when Conner just proposed to her, she hesitantly reached over towards the monetary bill.

Like the many times before, an unfortunate habit she could not break, she closed her eyes, felt the air around her start to slow, counted to three, then…


	3. Far Away

Disclaimer: I own nada! Not even Nickelback...

A/N: Thank you all again for your kind reviews. I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. This just might be one of my shortiest chapters, but I promise I will have longer ones to come. And I guess a few of you have a ton of questions like "What the heck happened that one fateful December evening?" which I will give a sneak peek in this chapter... and also "Chad and Sharpay are together?! Fanfiction writer say, what?" Well maybe you're not channeling the Miley Cyrus but you get the gist. I promise that all will be explained in due time but until then I hope you'll continue (much like the characters in this tale) to take a leap of Fate and enjoy this story!

* * *

"_I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long…"  
__(Far Away; Nickelback)_

PRESENT DAY -- NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

"…_3, 2, 1."_

Ryan opened his eyes, blinked at the page that was practically mocking him, then exhaled a heavy sigh.

Blank.

Nothing.

A single blank page.

"I'll give you a good deal for that," the merchant beamed, breaking Ryan from his concentration. Which, for the moment, seemed such a great distraction from his heart tearing once more.

"Hardcover books last a lot longer than paperbacks."

Ryan shook his head, gave the guy a half-smile and declined the sales-pitch.

"You sure? It's a first edition…"

He shook his head once more, "Nah. Thanks anyway… Besides, I've seen the movie."

"Yes, but have you read the book?" The young merchant was insistent, a quality that Ryan found himself confronted with much too often in his Quixotic quest.

Weary from the night's events, not to mention the recent glimmer of disappointment; he declined the man once more before apologizing and turning around to head his way back home.

As the cool air nipped at him, Ryan couldn't help himself but recall a night almost quite similar to this one not so long ago.

* * *

PRESENT DAY -- SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

"Did she give us the wrong change?"

A voice interrupted her busy thoughts of disappointment and confusion. Gabriella tore her eyes away from the blank canvas of the ten dollar bill and up into the loving, albeit concerned, eyes of her fiancé.

She shook her head, focusing herself back into _this_ reality as opposed to the fantasy she kept going back to, "No…"

"No she did give us the wrong change or no she gave us the correct amount?"

"She gave us the correct amount," Gabriella replied, rubbing her temple a bit, more so because she was inwardly cursing herself for her spacing out like she had.

"Baby, you're okay?" Conner kneeled by her side, worry written all over his face.

As much as she hated keeping that part of her life from Conner, though she still to this day never figured out why, Gabriella shook her head and feigned a smile. "I'm just tired, is all. It was a long day at the research center… and then the whole excitement of tonight…"

It wasn't a lie. She was genuinely tired from her day at work, and the elatedness of being recently engaged only added to her growing fatigue… Gabriella just couldn't verbally factor in the added rush of disappointment, yet _again_ for practically the _thousandth_ time, she had felt upon flipping the ten dollar bill over.

Conner leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He lightly caressed her cheek and said, "Then let's get you home, Gabs."

As they descended on down the elevators, despite enjoying the warmth of her fiancé's arms, Gabriella found herself briefly thinking back to one cool December night a long time ago.

* * *

A FEW YEARS AGO…

He cursed himself and his procrastinating ways. He just had to wait until four days before the actual holiday to pick up Sharpay's Christmas present. Now here he stood, on a bustling sidewalk, trying his best not to become road-kill amongst the other last-minute shoppers weaving in and out of the many stores on 5th Avenue.

"Online… next year I'm all-out Amazon-ing." He murmured. Ryan Evans heaved a reluctant sigh, ran a nervous hand through his blonde hair, and dove right into the crowded New York City department store.

As the young man made his way through the crowd and towards the department store's upper level, another young shopper hesitantly made her way through the store's rotating entrance.

This was a new experience for her; shopping alone in New York City during that crazy time of the year called Christmas. Her college roommate, Jaime Lynn, had warned her about it.

"_Good luck," _she had told Gabriella Montez, _"because after that experience you'll want to start Amazon-ing all your gifts for the next couple of Christmases."_

Quickly assessing her surroundings, she was beginning to see the wisdom in her best friend's words. There was this slight stress-level that she found that if she didn't get out of there soon, Gabriella herself would succumb to it. Quite honestly that was the last thing she wanted! She was spending winter break with her mother in, what has got to be, one of the most interesting and infamous cities in the United States. Vacations, especially between those college years, were supposed to be fun and relaxing!

However, she knew that she could never truly relax if she remained a second longer in this department store. Her plan was to simply go in, purchase the black cashmere gloves that she had caught her mother eyeing a few days back, then be on her merry-way. Gabriella took a deep breath then began weaving her way up towards the store's upper level.

Meanwhile, Ryan bobbed his way towards the side of the floor that held the cashmere gloves. Despite his years of taking yoga, none of it seemed to sustain his inner urge to strangle frantic customers. Before taking another mental breath, he silently cursed his sister and her constant "hinting" -- though quite honestly it seemed more like _nagging_ -- of a particular pair of black cashmere gloves. If he ever survived through this afternoon's hell, he was going to start asking Santa for an early Christmas gift for next year: A victim-- err, _boyfriend_ for his twin sister, a guy with a love and an unwavering patience, to deal with whatever Sharpay brings into his life.

It was a job requirement that Ryan was all too happy to give up to whomever wanted it… _"God bless the unfortunate bastard…" _he quietly smirked to himself. _"Now where are those gloves?" _His eyes scanned around, and above, the many moving bodies until…

"Bingo." He exhaled with a smile. His blue eyes landed on the rack sitting on the glass counter that laid a few feet away from him.

Trying to restrain a yelp of joy and relief, for the sooner he gets out of this overtly commercialized holiday-induced traffic jam the better, Ryan began making his way towards the gloves.

The petite frame of one Gabriella started pacing around the floor level. She began scanning around the crowds until her eyes lit up with joy and relief. "Bingo." she breathed and started heading towards the glass counter that held the glove rack.

Contrary to the belief that reality rarely ever mirrors fantasy the likes played out in movies, it is found that there is the purely rare occasion life starts to imitate art. If you look hard enough, you'll begin to see that most of the defining moments in one's life, that moment in time where a part of you is forever changed, Hollywood has at least done that "scene" in one form or another. Thus the gift and curse that storytellers bear… having the same story being told _but_ through different eyes, different lives, different souls.

Unaware of the collision course their lives were to take; both individuals, with their eyes solely on the prize, reached for the singular pair of black gloves hanging from the rack.

They felt the surprising tug, which will ultimately pale in comparison to the emotional tugs to come, and each exclaimed a startled thought as they wondered why their pair of gloves was still stuck on the rack.

"What the--?"

"Oh!"

And that's when Fate first stepped in, if only to start laying the ground work for things to come…


	4. Fate's Screwing With My Head

Disclaimer: I do not own the cities of Seattle nor NYC even though I am taking great liberal creative pangs in trying to describe the settings. I also do not own HSM nor Serendipity. The only thing I do own is a new character by the name of Jaime Lynn. She's actually honestly not like me. I've based the character on a combination of two of my best friends.

A/N: I can't thank you all enough for the reviews and the constant readership. I would also like to take this time to give a future apology if anyone is thrown-off, confused, baffled, or even (hopefully not) offended by how different each of the characters are acting. But, in my defense, you have to bear in mind that this is a Future-Fic. Things, life, years, experience can change a person... But hopefully I've created the type of adults that hopefully Ryan, Gabriella, and the rest of our beloved Wildcats might grow up to be. Okay, enough of my rant... Enjoy!

* * *

_"I'm telling you; the universe keeps revealing her to me and screwing with my head."  
__(Serendipity, 2001)_

PRESENT DAY -- NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Technically he wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to be taking any phone calls, doing anymore paperwork, nor just being present in the publishing house in which he was currently employed.

_However_… had he not been distracted by last night's diversion to the point of him just forgetting he had some take-home work to pick-up, Ryan wouldn't currently be in his office taking up space.

"Finally!" he exclaimed with a smile as he hung up the phone. Ryan loosened his tie a bit, and adjusted his white collared shirt before momentarily rolled his eyes over having been on the phone for nearly an hour, trying to correct some random newspaper intern's mistake over an article about their publishing company's new up-and-coming author.

He briefly checked his email, trying his best not to get discouraged by the number of replies he has to type out before the end of the week, as he leaned back on his chair a bit… just enough for him to catch a dialogue that contained a familiar name.

"_I didn't know Gabi can sing."_

"_Me neither."_

"_And she's really good too. Like _American Idol_ good, you know?"_

Under normal circumstances, Ryan hardly ever pays attention to the ongoing chatter amongst his co-workers. Every once in a while he'll overhear a random conversation, most involving either a secretive affair or anything pertaining a child's latest accomplishment, but few of the talks around the officer ever rarely pique his interest.

Until now that is.

Much to his chagrin he leapt out of his chair and allowed his lean frame to casually fall back against the open door. With a sly grace that came from years of having to do a lot of eavesdropping on behalf of his sister's paranoia, he allowed his Bluetooth earpiece to be seen and proceeded to have a "conversation" into his cell.

"_Hey Dawn, did hear about what happened last night?"_

"_You mean Gabriella practically stealing the show during her karaoke number?"_

Despite keeping a relaxed composure, Ryan could start to feel his palms sweat and the butterflies inside his stomach come to life. Questions and, dare he realize, hope began to swirl in his head. Could it be? Had she been here in New York this entire time? Why didn't she try to look him up? How come--

"_Who knew that knocking back a couple of shots could get our Gabriella Casco to bring out the diva within?" _

The first of many rugs that Fate would snatch right from under him. While that statement brought laughter amongst the workers, there was only silent disappointment on Ryan's end.

They weren't talking about his Gabriella… but merely one of the children's book illustrators they represented.

Not wanting to gain attention to himself, Ryan immediately cut short his "phone conversation" and bitterly sat down to finish his work. He sighed and prayed that the rest of the day would run without distraction.

He cracked his knuckles and began to type yet another email to yet another hungry lawyer representing a new client; this time, some fresh-faced college genius that made it big in the computer industry. Ryan slightly rolled his eyes, "Yet another one of _those_ memoirs…"

* * *

PRESENT DAY -- SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

"Okay, 'fess up. For someone who should be giddy with excitement over having been proposed to by one of Washington's hottest -- and wealthiest -- bachelors, you look like someone whose kitty didn't land gracefully on its paws."

Wearing a casual dress-shirt and black denim jeans, Gabriella's old college roommate, and one of her best friends, Jaime Lynn sat herself down and waited for the young woman to speak. Gabriella, who was dressed in a white polo shirt and denim jeans, acknowledged her Asian friend with a small smile before glancing down to pick at her food.

The two women were currently having lunch at the Westlake Center Food Court down Pine Street, which wasn't too far from Seattle's famous Pike Place Market. Jaime regarded her friend as she began picking at her salad. Uh-oh… Jaime recognized that face all-too-well. It was the same woeful look in the her eyes, the same sad regretful smile, that years ago Gabriella had brought back with her from New York.

Jaime resisted the urge to toss her cookies, literally, at her best friend. "You're lucky that I've been craving Mrs. Fields, or else… oh girl you'd be covered with crumbs."

That statement got Gabriella to crack an actual smile, and a small laugh.

After taking a sip of her coffee, Jaime solemnly asked her, "It's not about Ryan again, is it? Because seriously, sweetie, you need to let go."

Gabriella reached down into her briefcase and proceeded to remove a flyer for Jaime to see. With a sigh, "This was on my car window this morning."

Confused, Jaime took hold of the flyer, "Okay… Uh, well, I did hear about this new club opening up downtown. And…?"

"Look at the name of the club, Lynn. It's called Swingers!"

Still not understanding why her best friend was obviously getting upset, "Look at this face, sweetie, do you not see the confusion? Hello my name is Lost. Help me out here, Gabriella."

It started with a murmur, more fueled over embarrassment than anything. "Thatwasmynicknameforhim…"

Jaime tossed her a smirk, "Yeah, sorry, forget to tell you that my middle name is I can't understand a word coming from you mouth."

"I used to call him Swinger, okay? A little bit during our Senior Year of High School and… on that night as well."

Her friend's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! You told me about that… for, what?, a _million_ times after you got back from your trip? By the way, refresh my memory; did you give him that nickname because of his uncanny baseball skills… or because he used to _swing_ both ways?"

Gabriella pouted and threw a crouton at Jaime. "You're mean, y'know that?"

Despite the mischievous glint in her eye, her gaze softened upon realizing that Gabriella was, if anything, in a somber mood today. A mood that seemed to currently match the overcast around downtown Seattle.

Jaime reached over to give Gabriella's hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry, girl. I was just playing. Obviously you called me down here for a reason… well, other than to let me congratulate you on your engagement." She held up her friend's hand, as if inspecting the diamond under the florescent glare, "Which, by the way, this is very pretty. Look! It not only sparkles, but it would probably feed a Third-World country!"

Gabriella's only response came in yet another toss of a crouton.

* * *

PRESENT DAY -- NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

"Oh c'mon, Ryan! I thought you were through with this Fate and Destiny B.S."

Chad Danforth, his once-curly hair now shaved in a stylish buzz cut and standing in a crisp navy blue suit, watched his good friend pace back and forth in the loft that Chad shared with his girlfriend, Sharpay. He glanced between Ryan, whom was in a quite a frantic mood, and the fridge, which held a couple bottles of Corona. Granted it was _still_ daylight, and granted that he had promised Sharpay that he would never again use alcohol to get Ryan to chill out (because after an interesting incident that involved broken objects, paint guns, puke, and Ryan going M.I.A. for a couple days from school and work); Chad couldn't help but wonder what harm it would do to just offer one bottle of beer?

"And don't even think about offering me any liquor, Danforth. I still get insane flashbacks about that binge-out." Ryan, after having removed his black coat and constricting tie, finally collapsed on the couch, rocking his head between his legs.

Feeling bad for his friend, Chad sat on the coffee table in front of him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So let me get this straight; Fate is messing with your head because it all started with a karaoke night-out?"

"Fate is a grade-A Bitch." Ryan uttered in frustration. Once again he begins to tick off the various incidents that had led him to the current break-down of his sanity:

"First it's the office gossip over _Gabriella Casco_'s singing. Not my Gabriella singing, mind you… but another woman with the same first name _and_ uncanny ability to belt a tune!

"Second, I finally leave work and head into my favorite deli to grab lunch, right? There I stand, waiting for either Joe or Tammy to take my order… when a new girl, whom I've never seen before, walks up and greets me. Tells me that Joe had hired her for seasonal work because one of the other part-timers quit and that she'd be happy to take my order. Oh, and by the way… her name is Gabby. 'Yep,' she said, 'please don't call me _Gabriella_' because she hates that name, but simply call her 'Gabby with two B's and a Y.' To which I said to her that I wouldn't have any problem with that distinction."

As he continued to fume, Chad fought back a laugh; mainly because this was one of those rare moments where you saw the similarities between the fraternal Evans twins. Flair for the dramatics truly does run in the family.

"Then, when I had to head to the Theater District to run an errand for Dianna; I overhead someone serenading to his girlfriend over the phone--"

"And let me guess; her name was Gabriella too?"

With a bemused grin, "Close. He had said he was dedicating that song to his girl with the beautiful _bright eyes_."

Chad cringed at those two words; for he knew the meaning behind them. Back in high school, Ryan had started the trend of calling Gabriella "Bright Eyes," because of the way her eyes sparkled when she sang. Everyone at school picked it up, but everyone also knew that to Ryan Evans it had a special affection behind it.

Chad also recalled Troy Bolton, his oldest friend and Gabriella's boyfriend at the time, at first having a problem with Ryan's friendship with, and nickname for, the young woman. However, because he trusted Gabriella and saw no real threat in Ryan; Troy eventually relaxed and even allowed the nickname to grow on him.

Now, years later and in addition to what had happened one December long ago, that nickname was not only haunting Ryan but still had an obvious spell over him.

"Oh," Ryan continued his rant, "And of course, to top my entire day off… did you hear the latest gossip concerning our Great White Way?"

Sharpay would kill Chad if he didn't know what Great White Way stood for. "What's going down on Broadway?"

"Remember our old classmate; Kelsi Nielsen?"

"Shar keeps in touch with her every once in a while. Last I heard she was debating on taking a teaching job at Julliard." Chad snapped his fingers as he remembered one last little tidbit, "Oh, and that she had just gotten married."

"Yeah, to a pianist that's scheduled to headline the revival of the Billy Joel-inspired, Twyla Tharp-helmed musical _Movin' Out_. Dianna and I once met him. Alexander Michaels, I believe? Nice guy. Awesome voice. Could really rift it up on the keys."

"Yeah, I also heard he came from a well-off family. Sharpay was going on about the size of the diamond on Kelsi's finger."

Ryan nodded, also having heard that talk. "Oh, you mean how it not only sparkles quite nicely but that it could probably feed a Third-World country?"

"Yeah, that's it." Chad chuckled, "Talk about an anvil of a hint from your sister as to what kind of ring I should get her." He shook his head, "So why are we talking about Kelsi? I mean, this must be good news for her. Having her very first musical being made into an _actual _Broadway stage show… but I thought this rant was about Fate dangling the memory of Gabriella in front of you?"

"Oh, it is." Ryan smirked and headed over to his briefcase. From there he pulled out a packet and handed it over to Chad to look over its contents. As he rifled through, and as an understanding began to dawn on Chad, Ryan continued, "My editors handed that to me. Said that we were going to start publishing the vocal selection scores, the piano selection scores, and…" He started to mock quote, "'If the musical is a hit, an actual behind-the-scenes book at what could potentially be Broadway's next big thing; Twinkle Towne!'"

Even Chad was a little thrown-off by this news. "Aren't your publishers getting ahead of themselves, here? I mean, Sharpay and I have heard the rumors too… but that doesn't mean anything."

Ryan crossed his arms and leaned back on bar counter, "They've already signed on Idina Menzel to play the part of Minnie. And they're looking to either get Matthew Broderick or Hugh Jackman to play Arnold."

Chad, who never gets impressed by any Broadway-related news despite whom he was dating, felt his mouth dropped and stared at Ryan in awe. "You're serious?! That's pretty tight."

Unable to hold back his sarcasm, "Oh yeah, I would so love having to pass by, on a daily basis mind you, a constant reminder of the musical in which I first heard the woman I loved and lost."

"Gee Ry, don't hold back on how you really feel." Chad mused, handing the envelope packet back to him.

"Chad, you don't understand!" he exclaimed as he proceeded to form his hand into a gun-shape and point towards his temple. With a strained voice, "Fate is messing with my head here! I'm getting married to an amazing girl in less than three days and… I-- I can't have Fate coming into my life and haunting me with these damn memories of Gabriella!"

Chad stared at Ryan as if he had just grown an extra head, "Then don't let it! Forget about what Fate or Destiny or whatever it is… forget about what they are or aren't trying to tell you!"

Ryan placed his head in his hands and groaned. "I can't."

Incredulously, "Why not?"

"Because!" Ryan allowed a sigh of defeat as he reluctantly admitted out loud, "Maybe I… maybe I _want_ Fate to lead me back to her…"

A heavy silence filled the room, causing Ryan to sneak a peek from his palms and regard an open-mouthed Chad. "Uh… Chad?"

Chad took one more stunned second before slapping his hand over his eyes and letting out an exasperated groan. "I give up! You hear that?" He looked up towards the ceiling, "I. Give. Up!"

Ryan, despite himself, couldn't help but crack a smile at Chad's own display of over dramatization. "Wow, Shar's rubbing off on you, isn't she?"

With a glare, "Why am I even friends with you?"

If Ryan didn't know Chad as well as he has come to know him, he would have taken offense by the question. He tossed his friend a cheeky grin, "Because I helped you lead the Wildcats Baseball team toward a championship victory _and_ I'm letting you date my sister."

Chad really had nothing to counter that response… except grab one of the throw-pillows on the couch and aim it at Ryan's head.

* * *

PRESENT DAY -- SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

"So… let me get this straight. First there was the flyer advertising the opening of the Swingers Nightclub."

Gabriella sighed, "Which reminded me of my nickname for Ryan."

"Then there was the sight of a runaway fedora…"

Shaking her head, "It was so random! I'm parking my car and all of a sudden this blue fedora comes rolling by, obviously being carried by the wind… And I know that it's the exact same hat that Ryan wore for his Senior Yearbook Pictures."

Jaime, whom had listened to Gabriella's rant from the get-go was still finding the latest turn of events a little… odd? If not, kind of insane.

"And that little blond-haired boy wearing a Seattle Mariners hat?"

Gabriella made a Scout's Honor hand-gesture and promised, "May lightening strike but I swore I heard his mother call him Ryan!"

Jaime glanced uneasily at the dark cloud coverage slowly gathering off of Puget Sound. Partly joking, though she found herself inching a little away from her friend, "Sure… make that kind of promise when I'm in the same vicinity."

"Jaime!"

"I'm kidding, Gabriella! Relax!" she started laughing, though quickly stopped upon witnessing her friend starting to beat her head against the table. "Hey now! Stop that! You know, if you didn't have to work today I would kidnap you and get yourself completely plastered."

Gabriella started rubbing her head, wincing ever so slightly. "Fate is completely messing with my head…"

Jaime held Gabriella's icy beverage to her forehead, causing the young brunette to cringe. She cooed, "Yeah, and you have such a pretty head too."

Gabriella felt her eyes start to water as the heaviness in her heart started to sink in. "I think Fate's trying to tell me something…"

"Like what?"

She gazed down at the ring Conner had given her, momentarily allowing for an ounce of guilt to seep through. Once it did, Gabriella suddenly realized what she needed to do. She looked up at her best friend and with a conviction she's been lacking lately, "I think that Fate's trying to give us a second chance."

With a bemused grin, and despite know what she meant, Jaime couldn't help but reply with, "Honey, I love you and all… but I like guys."

"Jaime, you know what I mean."

"Which is why as your best friend I'm going to straight up and tell you that you're being stupid!"

"What?"

"Sweetie, Gabriella, we've known each other for how many years now?"

Giving her a smile, "Since freshman year at UW."

"And did I not, as my first official best friend duty, advise you against participating in that Frat Party because you were going to get your pretty little self drunk off your butt?"

Gabriella cringed and slightly blushed at that horrid dredge of the past, "Yes…"

"And what happened despite my warnings?"

Her blush turned a deeper crimson, "I believe a pool table was involved…" she reluctantly murmured.

Jaime sagely nodded her head, "And what did we learn from that incident?"

"That a combination of a pool table and tequila shots is a bad thing?" Gabriella grinned innocently.

She rolled her eyes despite breaking into a small smile, "That and…"

There was a reluctant silence from Gabriella's end before she said, "I should listen to your advice."

"Because mama knows." Jaime reached over to give Gabriella's hand a squeeze. "And I care about you. Gabriella, I know deep inside you will always have feelings for Ryan… but sometimes when we go searching for that Right Person for us, we completely ignore the Right For Us this Moment Person."

With a mock glare, "You took that speech from that Kate Beckinsale movie."

Jaime shrugged, "Yeah, well… it did have some good lessons to teach."

Gabriella nodded… and soon found an idea forming in her head. She looked up and into Jaime's eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she too had the same idea.

With a sparkle in her eye, Gabriella mused, "Yes it did… so… I guess it wouldn't do me any good in lying to my best friend about my intentions in taking her to New York City with me, huh?"

There was a beat of silence. One in which Gabriella was afraid that Jaime was going to explode and accuse her of not heeding her original words of advice…

"Jaime?"

Her best friend looked away, as if forming a face of pure disappointment… but then she turned towards her and flashed an excited grin, "Will there be time for shopping and taking in a show?"

Gabriella bit back a yelp of joy and opted instead to shrug and hold her hands out, "Any musicals in mind?"

"Well… there is a new sensation creating a stir by the name of Stacy Ryan…"


	5. Fortunate Accident

_"Serendipity. It's one of my favorite words."  
_"_It is? Why?"  
_"'_Cause it's such a nice sound for what it means: a fortunate accident."  
__(Serendipity, 2001)_

YEARS AGO -- NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

"What the ---?"

"Oh!"

The crowd moved around them and as the two young people finally turned to confront the other, that's when Fate seemed to stand back and laugh. The moment their eyes connected their smiles began to lit up their youthful frame as recognition dawned on them.

"Ryan?!"

"Gabriella?!"

With no hesitation from either of them, they took a step towards each other for a friendly embrace. Gabriella giggled as he gave her an extra squeeze, as if making sure that she was truly there.

Ryan, a bit reluctantly, pulled away first, if only just to get a good look at her. "Holy crap, Bright Eyes, is it just me or did you grow?"

Gabriella laughed and lightly slugged his arm, "Me? What about you, Swinger?" Mischief sparkled in her eyes as she reached to pat his stomach region, "Looks like someone wasn't lucky enough to avoid the fabled freshman fifteen. Filled out much?"

He blushed a bit before he laughed and patted his own stomach, "True, I wasn't fortunate enough to avoid the dreaded fifteen… but I was lucky enough to turn the flab into…" Ryan took a quick glance around him before raising his black shirt up a bit to reveal, much to Gabriella's slight shock, a nice pair of…

"Abs." He finished before dropping his shirt back down.

Gabriella swallowed a bit and prayed she wasn't blushing as badly as she thought she was. Unfortunately, though, Ryan started to smirk as he took note of his former classmate's flustered state. A big part of him, the part of his heart that had always held a candle for Gabriella since the summer before Senior Year, was thrilled beyond reason by her reaction.

Seeing his amusement over her momentary discomfort caused Gabriella to cross her arms and mock-glare at him. "You trying to throw me off guard, Evans?"

With a confidence grown mostly through his experience in college, Ryan shook his head and winked. "Nope, just flirting with my favorite Wildcat."

Once more Ryan Evan's actions managed to stun the young woman into silence. Gabriella didn't know whether to just go along with it or become uncomfortable with this newer and more confident Ryan.

Luckily she didn't have to make a decision because Ryan regarded her and instinctively reverted back to the guy she had once shared a strong friendship with. Despite wanting to show another side of himself, the side that would love to have more than just a platonic relationship with her, Ryan also knew that he could stand to lose a lot more if he pushed too hard. In the allotted time he had gotten to know her, Ryan quickly figured out that Gabriella was much like a butterfly; don't chase her into a corner, but merely stand still and hope that she'll come to you.

He quickly dropped the cocky façade and gave her the charming Ryan Evans smile she had grown to trust and let her guard down around.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, hoping to get into a comfortable topic.

Her eyes lit up in a way that made his heart skip, "Oh! My mom now lives up here in Manhattan. Since I left for Seattle, my mom was given a promotion and a chance to live and work here in New York. So I'm just spending my winter break with her… And you?"

Ryan glanced down and noticed that she was still holding on to the gloves that they had both simultaneously grabbed together. Pointing at the cashmere pair in her hand, "Well, I was currently buying a last minute gift… but I have a feeling that you were getting those for your mom…?"

"Oh!" she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled at her sweet nature, for she was once again thinking of others before herself, "Why are you apologizing? Why don't you take it, Bright Eyes? Technically it's yours because it is in your hands."

She shook her head, "No… no, I really shouldn't have grabbed it like I had…" She turned back to the rack and began to place the gloves back.

Ryan watched her for a split second before he began reaching for the gloves. Especially as realization hit that she was essentially placing back the _only pair_ of black cashmere gloves on the rack. And since this was the last shopping days before Christmas… and since they were in a New York City department store…

"Gabriella, wait--" he started before his efforts were interrupted by a stern-looking woman that quickly snatched up the gloves.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Ryan began, but felt himself cut short by the woman's hard stare alone. Inwardly he cringed and made a mental note to warn his sister that he had seen a future image of herself… and it wasn't pretty.

Gabriella stood there, a bit stunned by what had happened. She had originally placed the gloves back on the rack for _Ryan_ to grab. Not some… well, some scary-looking woman that sort of reminded Gabriella of an older version of Sharpay.

Not wanting to look cowardly in front of Gabriella, Ryan cleared his throat and said, "Those gloves are actually taken."

She challenged with smirk, "No they weren't."

Not liking the condescending look the woman was giving Ryan, Gabriella felt a small surge of courage and declared, "Yes they are!"

The woman quickly turned her glare upon the petite brunette. She could have sworn that the woman had growled, which caused Gabriella to give a small squeak, shuffle herself a little towards Ryan's side, and add, "Ma'am. I mean… they are…"

Ryan instinctively placed his hand on Gabriella's arm and silently admired her bravado, albeit it lasting only a couple of seconds. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to channel the cocky, yet charming Ryan Evans that was brought to life thanks to his life at N.Y.U.

"Ma'am," he smiled, "we would appreciate it if you gave them back. We really did intend to purchase them--"

Obviously not swayed by his charm, much to his chagrin, she cut him off, "So what were they doing hanging on the racks then? Don't tell me you were stupid enough to place them back there just to merely _admire_ them. I mean, you two look like intelligent young people with enough common sense to know that we _are_ in a busy department store, right in the middle of a frantic shopping season that is Christmas."

"Well…" Ryan fought back a swallow of nerves. This woman seemed like the type to scare the likes of Sharpay on her most vengeful of days.

The older woman crossed her arms, "Well… I'm waiting…" she narrowed her eyes, "And trust me, I've seen 'Serendipity' so I won't be easily baffled nor fooled."

Ryan looked down at Gabriella, who at the same moment looked up at him. Realizing that this holiday Grinch had gotten them beat, they both shrugged in defeat.

The woman gave a curt nod and a smug glance before walking away. "Thought so."

Gabriella took note that Ryan had tensed up and knew immediately that he was channeling one of his breathing exercises. She watched as one of his fists open and close before she reached down and took it into her own hands.

Ryan exhaled, closed his eyes then reopened them, "Lump of coal would be too good for her."

Gabriella giggled and patted his arm, "You tried…" She sighed then laid her head against his shoulder, "Oh I'm so sorry, Ry. That was really stupid of me…"

He quirked a smile, "Not stupid… just naïve to our cruel New Yorker mentality…" Without giving much thought to it, he gave the top of her head a soft kiss and said, "I'm just sorry we weren't able to get those gloves for your mom."

A soft cough was made behind them. At first they were unaware of the sound, granted mainly because they _were_ still standing in the middle of a crowded store, until the person that had "coughed" decided to clear her throat quite loudly.

They both turned and were surprised by the sight of one of the saleswomen handing them… a pair of black cashmere gloves! She gave them a soft smile and, with a warm twinkle in her eye, she said, "Some of us aren't so bad."

Touched to say the least, Gabriella nearly resisted the urge to hug the woman… but then figured why not? She could always chalk it up to just being in the Christmas spirit! "Thank you so much!" She beamed after pulling away from the hug, which the kind stranger had no problem returning.

Ryan watched Gabriella with a smile and a feeling that he couldn't quite describe. He was greatly aware of his crush on her, but there was something more… Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Before the look of puzzlement started to configure on his face, Gabriella quickly returned to his side, after having immediately purchased the gloves.

"That was so nice of her!" She beamed up at him before turning back to give the kind saleswoman a good-bye wave.

Ryan nodded, "It was…" He craned his neck, hoping to at least get her name so that someday he could properly thank her for making Gabriella's day.

Suddenly she remembered why Ryan was here and regarded him with concern, "Are you sure you don't want to take these? I can always find my mom something else…"

He looked down at her, shook his head, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Giving her a reassuring squeeze, "I think your mom deserves this particular little Christmas miracle, don't you think?"

Not quite sure how to reply to such a sweet comment, Gabriella went with her instinct -- the same one that had told her to give the saleswoman a hug -- and tiptoed to give Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

Despite the cool temperature, Ryan immediately felt the warmth of that kiss surge through his body. This time it was his turn to pray that he wasn't blushing.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Gabriella took note of his crimson cheeks and turned her head quickly to hide the smile on her face.

"So, Bright Eyes… you have any immediate plans?"

* * *

A/N: I had a brief thought of writing out their entire magical night out together in this one chapter... but then I realized that -- creative-wise -- it's not such a good idea. From a reader's stand-point I can totally see why it would be great to see it all in one part... but what fun would it be if I take away the magic of suspense and discovery? Hope you enjoyed what I have given so far as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


	6. Crush On Someone's Girlfriend

A/N: I own nothing... except for maybe any original characters that will grace this story. Like Jaime, Dianna, Conner, and -- soon -- Josh. For they are merely supporting actors to our main stars of the story; Ryan and Gabriella! The ending of this chapter might seem a little predictable... but it's the little "coincidences" and "signs" and everything else that makes Fate have a sense of humor. A very wicked, twisted sense of humor (as you'll soon bear witness) but a sense of humor non the less. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"So are you gonna meet your boyfriend now or what?"  
"No, I think he's out probably doing what you're doing."  
"Getting a crush on somebody else's girlfriend?"  
__(Serendipity, 2001)_

YEARS AGO -- NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Her eyes widened as the waiter placed the hot chocolate down on the table. When Ryan suggested they grab some hot chocolate while they hang out together like old times, she never quite imagined that the particular beverage of choice would actually be the King of all Blended Drinks; one of Serendipity 3's most famous concoctions, the Frrrozen Hot Chocolate. If there was anything for Ryan to thank that crotchety woman for, it was inspiring him to take Gabriella out to one of Manhattan's rare surprises; Serendipity 3.

"Wow!" she breathed. "I'm almost afraid to dig right in. It's so pretty!"

Ryan watched her with a smile, trying his best to calm the flutters in his chest. He loved this quality about her; how Gabriella could take the smallest and most simple of things and somehow see the magic in it. Back at East High in their hometown, whenever they would hang out together, just the two of them, whether it would a brief stroll through the park or simply watching the stars outside the high school gym while she waited for Troy's practice and he with Sharpay's rehearsals to both end; though their time would be short, there was always this quiet intensity, a silent magic, about their moments together.

Sometimes she really did take his breath away.

With a twinkle in his eye, "Don't tell me that you're scared to conquer that little thing?"

She gaped at him, "Little? Ryan, I think you need your contacts changed because I don't see anything so little about this drink!"

For a moment Ryan was taken aback that she knew about his near-sightedness; but then he remembered a time, back in high school, when Gabriella came over to his home one night to study for finals and he had opened the door wearing his glasses. Part of him had wanted to slip on his contacts, but another part was just too lazy (not to mention tired as hell from the boot camp that was rehearsals with his sister) to do so.

After Gabriella had gotten over her initial surprise at the sight of Ryan in glasses, she had commented that he looked rather "cute" in them and suggested he wear them to school more often. Ryan had shrugged and said that there would be days where he would _try_ to leave the house with his glasses on, but Sharpay would proceeded to barricade the door and threaten God knows what unless he changed his image.

Then, to his shock, Gabriella's response to that was a slight agreement to his sister's decision… _"Well, I guess your sister has a point. If you showed up at school looking a whole lot cuter, like Clark Kent-post Smallville, than Sharpay; goodness knows the world's going to end. Not to mention I'll never have you all to myself since most of the girls in school will end up mobbing you for your attention."_

From that moment on, whenever it would be just the two of them, Ryan would remove the contacts and slip on his glasses. Despite knowing that she was just edging him on to resist his sister's orders; there must have been some truth to her words because every once in a while, from the corner of his eye, he'd catch Gabriella eyeing him and breaking into a smile each time he'd have to push his frames up whenever they'd slip down the bridge of his nose.

Ryan laughed at her comment as he started to dig on his own blended drink, "Are you really going to balk away from a drink? I can understand fearing a drinking binge involving a keg; but a hot chocolate? I'm surprised with you, Miss Montez. Whatever happened to the firecracker that once stood up to my sister, the dragon lady of East High herself? Would _she_ back down from a mountain-sized drink such as this?" He enjoyed egging her own like this, and he resisted another laugh as he took note of her little scowl.

Gabriella felt herself getting a little riled up by his words. Despite knowing that he was just teasing her, there was something about his challenge that made her want to prove him wrong. She sat up straight, grabbed the straw with a defiant grasp, and proceeded to dive right in. Gabriella knew that the odds of her getting a brain-freeze was high, but it didn't matter. She was determined to wipe that smug look on Ryan's face.

Which seemed to work because a flicker of concern passed through his face. He knew that he had pushed the right button with her, but in all honesty Ryan began to fear that it might back-fire on him. More so as he began to realize that she was on the road to one wicked brain-freeze.

"Ah, Bright Eyes… I, uh, I think you should slow down a bit…"

Half-way through her drink was when she pulled back and held her hands up in triumph. She allowed a small whoop of victory before her hands found themselves to her temple as she winced in slight agony.

"Gabriella, you okay?" He reached over, his fingers lightly caressing her forehead and gradually making their way to cradle the right side of her face, now worried that he might have provoked her to kill those lovely brain cells of hers. "Geez, I wanted you to just drink it, not go into a major brain shock. I bet you get enough of those studying your ass off in school…"

Gabriella managed to laugh at his joke, despite still cringing over the drink. She met Ryan's gaze with a small lopsided grin as she removed her own hands from her head. "See, I'm the same firecracker you once knew."

Despite her having removed her own hands, Ryan still kept his hand against her cheek. Gabriella took note of the softness of not just his touch, but of the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice. With an affection that they were both well aware of, "Yeah you are…"

Much to her own quiet dismay, Ryan eventually pulled back. She felt an immediate loss and she didn't know why… or maybe she did, but she just wasn't quite ready to admit it.

They had both slipped into a momentary lapse of comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Ryan, who was plagued with a couple of questions, spoke up. "So… how's Troy?"

Gabriella was a bit startled by his question, but she answered it non-the-less. With a shrug, "He's fine… We're actually handling this long-distance relationship better than I had imagined."

Ryan was more aware of their situation than she could have thought. Especially since he had reacquainted himself with Chad Danforth, who was also attending N.Y.U. Chad still kept in touch with his best friend, who was offered a full ride basketball scholarship to the University of New Mexico. Because of Chad's constant communication with Troy, Ryan was well aware of the social on-goings with the former Wildcat Basketball Team Captain; a dedicated boyfriend on the weekdays and a dedicated party animal on the weekends.

He raised his brow a bit, a little surprised by the nonchalance she had given in her answer. Ryan bit his tongue from probing, but found that resistance was futile. He had a teasing grin on his face to show that he wasn't going to be an ass about this obviously delicate situation, "Gee, I can feel the love…"

Gabriella revealed her tongue and slightly flicked her spoon at him. She giggled as Ryan appeared stunned by her juvenile behavior, but then he proceeded to do the same. Once that was over, she looked thoughtful, trying to figure out how to explain her relationship with her old high school flame. "We're both aware of the realities that come with a long-distance relationship. I mean, I know that he goes out and parties on the weekends. I'm not expecting him to pine over me… Goodness knows I do my fair share of partying."

He tried to get a mental image of Gabriella taking tequila shots and dancing the night away with a bunch of horny college guys. Which explained why he was suddenly getting a sick feeling in his gut. Ryan hoped that he wasn't making a face.

"You okay, Ry?"

Too late. Ryan shook his head and beamed, "Yeah… I'm just… I'm actually recalling a couple of bad nights of drinking myself."

She giggled, "Oh, I've had those…"

"Really?"

She felt a blush and slightly regretted opening her mouth, "Yeah…"

Catching the crimson cheeks, though his inner gut screamed for him not to investigate, "I don't believe you. You're too… sweet. I mean, you look up the word 'pure' and your picture is right up there with Mother Teresa."

Not knowing whether to feel good over his pedestal view of her or somewhat dismayed that he practically insinuated that she had the social life akin to a nun; Gabriella insisted, "Hey, I'll have you know, Evans, that I've raised a few eyebrows back in Seattle."

He laughed and prepared himself once more to pushing her buttons, "Oh yeah? Doing what? Wearing stiletto heels with a cocktail dress to a sorority function?"

Her cheeks were now red, though not with shame but merely from being provoked. Ryan would have found it adorable had she not proceeded to stun him with her declaration.

"Freshman year, I did a strip tease on a pool table at a frat party."

Ryan practically dropped his spoon into his drink. His eyes turned into saucers, more so since he had gotten a momentary mental image, and his mouth gaped. He couldn't speak and Gabriella found a slight triumph thrill in his silence.

"You know," she began, her voice a bit haughty, "I'm not completely the same Gabriella you. Once. Knew-- Oh!"

That's when Fate came in for a second round of laughs. Gabriella, while trying to emphasis each word by puncturing the air with her spoon, had in doing so, allowed the utensil to accidentally slip from her hand and fly right past Ryan's head and into the person sitting behind him.

Her eyes widened in shock, her face flustered, and a slew of apologies starting spilling from her lips. Ryan himself starting turning red, if only from laughing his butt off.

Gabriella stood up and walked over to the gentleman that she had hit, whom was surprised at first but could not find himself at all getting upset at a young woman so petite and sweet as she looked.

After all the fuss had died down, because Ryan wasn't the only restaurant patron that had burst into laughter, Gabriella sat herself down and started to slump a little further into her seat, as if hoping that she'll disappear.

"Well," Ryan began as he wiped the tears away, "The only thing I have to say about all this is that I hope you are the same… and yet I also hope you aren't."

Still hoping for a hole to swallow her whole, "Oh really?"

Ryan regarded Gabriella, especially now. Even though she looked mortified beyond belief, even though she had her "I am such a freak" look on her face; Ryan Evans still thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"Because, my dear, the same Ryan you see before you has also changed." He declared with a small flourish of hands.

That had finally gotten her to crack a smile. Gabriella's laugh tinkled throughout the room, causing Ryan's heart to skip once more.

"Oh, has he?" She quirked a brow, "How so?"

Ryan felt a nervous buzz go straight through him. He knew that it was now or never… he felt it in the air all around him. Ryan would throw himself off the nearest building if he didn't take this chance. Then again, he would probably feel like jumping from the nearest building if she so much as laughed at what he was about to admit to her.

He took a deep breath, his voice was soft and shy, yet he allowed himself to hold her gaze as he said, "Because the old Ryan wouldn't openly admit to the beautiful girl in front of him that he's developing a crush on her." He knowingly paused before adding, "Again."

Now it was Gabriella's turn to have her breath taken away.

* * *

PRESENT DAY -- SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

In a modern yet slight upscale apartment condo… in an office space with a spectacular view of the Puget Sound, two young men were busy discussing a very strategic, yet somewhat touchy business topic.

"I don't know…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You know, I understand your trepidation, but please give it some thought? Conner, you just gotta trust me, okay?"

"Josh, it's not that I don't trust you. For God's sake, you're not only my best friend, my best man when I marry Gabriella, but you're also my lawyer. If you can't trust your lawyer, who can you trust, right?"

"I'll ignore that last bit of sarcasm and consider that as a compliment. You want to know why?"

"Because I pay you to take whatever crap I give you with a smile on that handsome face of yours?"

"… Yes. Okay, that. And…?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I know that when it comes down to it, no matter what you have my back. Just like _I_ will always have your best interest. And thus why I am _pushing you_, for your own good, to consider that endorsement."

Conner Gold cringed, "But Josh… it's _Oprah_."

"Exactly! It's Oprah! You, Lance Conner Gold, will be _golden_--"

"How long have you been wanting to use that?"

Joshua Dale, who was a self-professed look-alike to Casey Affleck, grinned cheekily, "For a while now. Anyway, once you get the Oprah seal of approval for your book, you, my dear friend, will be golden."

"But we used to mock Oprah!"

"And?"

"We _still_ mock her."

"Yeah… which, by the way, next time we do the Oprah Drinking Game, let's not use Barcardi again. It gets kind of boring…"

"Josh, wouldn't it be kind of… I don't know?… Two-face and hypocritical of us, much less _me_, to use her show to promote the book?"

Josh gave him a look that obviously said "Duh… and your point?"

Conner started to bang his head against his computer, which was the exact moment when Gabriella announced her "I'm home!" arrival and entered the room. "Why couldn't I have done a how-to business book like I wanted?"

"All I have to say to that is a little limerick I once cooked up--"

Gabriella, already concerned over having walked in on her boyfriend inflicting himself with his PC, held up one hand in protest while the other placed itself on Conner's shoulder. With a weary glare, "Oh God, Josh, if it's anything like the Miss Nantucket one you had recited at dinner a few weeks ago…"

"No… it's not as raunchy. Nor is it another stroke of genius like my Miss Nantucket one. However it is quite witty."

Conner leaned in to Gabriella, yet didn't at all attempt to whisper his words. "I may pay him for his eloquence but he tosses in the delusion of grandeur for free."

Pointedly ignoring them, Josh started reciting, "Facts are nice, not like tabloid trash. Yet everyone wants to pay and fork over their gossip cash."

Conner reached over towards his printer, proceeded to crumple up pieces of paper and toss it at Josh's head. "That, my poetically-challenged friend, was lame!"

Gabriella started giggling as the two boys started a paper war, which came to a halt at the sound of Josh's cell phone chirping a Nickelback ring tone. The lawyer held up his hand to declare Time-Out while he checked the caller-ID.

As Gabriella and Conner started to pick up the trash, they heard Josh utter a low profanity, then roll his eyes in annoyance. "Gotta take this, Con-Man. It's that idiot at the publishing house I was telling you about. Remember? Some hack publicity assistant that thinks he's all that…"

"Vaguely." Conner nodded as he turned his attention back to Gabriella.

"This is why I hate making deals with New Yorkers." He started spouting off as he excused himself into the next room. "Bunch of money-hungry know-it-alls that think they're better than anyone just because they're based in 'The Big Apple.'"

While Josh was walking himself into the next room, Conner had pulled Gabriella towards him. He had started to faze out Josh's grumblings and focused on his fiancée. Conner gave her a kiss and pulled her on to his lap.

"What's up, Gabs?" He kissed her neck and she, in turn, giggled.

Gabriella, who had regarded Josh's exit, raised a questioning brow at Conner. "Wasn't he originally from Manhattan?"

Conner nodded, "Yep. But you know Josh. Unless he doesn't get his way…"

"He'll bull-dog everyone until he does."

"Yep." He briefly turned his attention back on Josh, just as his friend had closed the door to allow for privacy, "Which is why I kind of feel sorry for the poor bastard that's on the phone with him."

* * *

The moment the door was shut was the moment Josh answered his cell. With a smile as fake as the voice of enthusiasm he mustered, "Joshua Dale, speaking… Oh hello! Great hearing from you again… Yes, so glad you could give me a call back… Was wondering whether or not you were avoiding me… Oh, of course I completely spaced on that!… Congratulations by the way on your upcoming nuptials, Mr. Evans… Oh, Ryan, right… So, Ryan, about my client's press release for his book…" 


	7. It was a Long Time Ago, Kiddo

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Really... not HSM, not Serendipity, not even any other movies I plan to borrow ideas from... like said movie listed below...

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Some of them have truly given me a smile and definitely inspired me to give you more Ryella scenes than I had originally intended... Just Kiddin! Anyway, this chapter is a little... well, okay, let me put it to you this way; because it's a Future-Fic, don't be too shocked by how "mature" some of the characters have gotten over the years. This is especially true for a conversation that will happen in this chapter between Ryan and Sharpay. I hope I do not offend anyone by it... Anyway, if you wish, let me know what you think but most importantly Enjoy the Story!

* * *

_"Nothing to tell. That was four years ago."  
__"So? Four years isn't very much, not when it comes to true love. That's what it was, wasn't it?"  
__"It was a long time ago, kiddo."  
__(Eloise at Christmastime, 2003)_

PRESENT DAY -- NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

He stood back, bracing himself for the upcoming explosion. His eyes followed her, watching as she began pacing back and forth in contemplation. He blinked, wondering yet again if the two Evans' siblings are aware of how similar they were to each other. Just like her brother had moments ago, just before he had stepped out to their balcony, overlooking the streets of New York, to make a phone call and she herself had just arrived home from rehearsals, Sharpay -- after having discovered what had taken place -- was now walking back and forth with a pensive look on her face.

"Babe," Chad started, not quite sure how things will go, "You're not going to kill him, or uh _me_, right? I mean… you can't exactly blame him for his recent break-down. If Fate was screwing with my head about Tay--"

That got her to stop pacing. She whipped her blonde head towards Chad and began staring him down with one of her infamous cold glares.

He mentally slapped himself upside the head, cringed, then began back-pedaling due to his stupidity. Normally he wouldn't put up with Sharpay's drama or bitchy attitudes (one of the many qualities that made her fall for him in the first place) because he had discovered that deep inside was an actual sweetheart with a somewhat overactive imagination and high aspirations for herself (which in turn made him fall for her as well). There are the exceptions, much like this, when he'll deal with her tantrums because he more or less deserved it.

"Shar, baby, what I meant about Taylor, I meant it as an _example_. You know I'm crazy about you and _only you_. I'm over her. Way, way, _way_ over Taylor. Like-- like from the Earth to _Pluto_, far and away over. You believe me, right? Baby girl, I've only got eyes for you." He took her hands into his, "You're all I need and want. You're--"

Sharpay removed one of her hands from his grip and clasped his face. "Chad, I love you… but shut-up. I'm trying to think of ways to talk Ryan out of committing whatever Shakespearean folly he's got cooking up in that stupid head of his."

She dropped her hand and began pacing once more, allowing Chad to rub his sore cheeks, "So… about what I had said earlier?"

His girlfriend waved her hand absently, "Forgiven… Now, how the hell am I going to keep that doofus brother of mine from losing Dianna?" She stopped for a second and cupped her hand over her forehead, groaning, "Ugh! I thought that once I left high school I'd leave all of the schemes behind and its childish drama that came with the plotting and deceiving."

Chad crossed his arms and gave her a slight smirk, "Being with you for as long as I've been, I'm still stunned that you had. Baby, I love you but for a brief moment each morning I wake up half-expecting for the old Sharpay to return."

She turned to face him, a flash of hurt passed through her eyes, "You do?" Her voice was somber as she continued, "Chad, I was a really big bitch back then. I mean, when I think back as to how I was before we started dating… I wouldn't even want to be _associated_ with that girl, much less _related _to her! God, poor Ryan…"

"Poor Ryan indeed!" came a voice from behind them. Ryan returned from his cross-country call, even more exhausted than before. He collapsed on their couch, "Lawyers…" With a glance heavenward, "Okay, I'll tell you what; give me a sign, any sign, indicating that she became a lawyer and I'll give up. You want me to make a choice, well you just let me know if she became a bona-fide selfish money-grubbing lawyer and then I'll give you a flippin' answer!"

"Melodramatic much, brother dear?" Sharpay bit her lower lip to hide her laughter.

Ryan eyed her wearily, "That's pot calling the kettle black." He gave her a small grin, "So how were rehearsals, sis?"

Sharpay shrugged before she escaped into the kitchen to grab a bottled water. "I can tell you this much; that new girl, Lucinda?, kisses like a fish." She walked back into the living room and sat on the arm of the recliner that Chad was currently occupied in. Running a hand through her short blonde bob, she sighed and leaned into Chad, "I can't wait for Coreen to get back from maternity leave, because her understudy is seriously getting on my last nerves." She took a swig of her water before continuing her rant, "In addition to kissing like Nemo, when she makes her 'pissed-off and annoyed' face, it looks like she's constipated! There is no way I can muster an ounce of attraction towards anyone that kisses like a fish while at the same time needs to use the toilet." Looking a bit forlorn, "I miss Coreen. Now that girl can kiss…"

Ryan started to squirm a little uncomfortably, which baffled his mind as to why Chad wasn't as bothered by the girl-on-girl talk. Not that Ryan had anything against Sharpay playing a lesbian on Broadway; and not just any said lesbian but the infamous Maureen from the musical sensation _Rent_. Maybe it had to do with the fact that lesbian or not, any intimate action regarding his _sister_ just… well, frankly just grossed him out.

Recognizing the look of distaste on her brother's face, "Oh grow up, Ry." Sharpay tipped her water bottle in Ryan's direction, causing him to get sprinkled on. "You've seen me grinding against Coreen during 'La Vie Boheme' a couple of times, much less make-out with her."

"Yes, I have… and thank you for giving me an image that I'll need to have scorched from my mind's eye forever. Again." He looked over at Chad and saw him make his "Oh yeah" grin. Appalled, Ryan grabbed one of the pillows next to him and smacked his friend in the chest. "Dude, stop it."

"What? Sorry…" Chad replied sheepishly, "It's not everyday a guy gets to come home to his girlfriend and have her talk about this kind of stuff as part of her work day experience."

"She's my _sister_."

"But she's my _girlfriend_. My very _hot_ girlfriend…" He said the last part as he cast a wink in Sharpay's direction, causing her to momentarily blush.

"Dude!" Ryan glared as he chucked another pillow, "I think I'm going to puke."

"_Speaking of puking, once I tell you what mom and dad have planned up their sleeves for your wedding…" _Sharpay looked worried as she toyed with the idea on whether or not she should tell him the news she had discovered this morning. A part of her was afraid to tell him; more so considering what Chad had told her. The last thing Ryan needed, days before his wedding, was to come upon what he'll see as another "sign" that he was meant to turn his life upside down for a possible pipe dream.

She felt a nudge to her side and saw Chad giving her a prompt look. Before Chad had filled her in on Ryan's dilemma, Sharpay had given him the heads up on her parents' surprise for their son and future daughter-in-law. At the time Sharpay had believed it to be a wonderful gift, an extraordinary gesture on their part, but after hearing the reason behind Chad's initial response, which was a stunned _"Oh heck no! Ryan isn't going to like that at all!"_ groan… Sharpay herself cringed at what was to come.

However, no matter what, she knew she had to tell him. Sharpay just began to brace herself for Ryan's impending break-down.

"Hey, Ryan?, I uh, believe you should hold off on the nausea until I get through with what I have to tell you."

He looked up expectantly, a look similar to the puppy-dog look of old, which caused Sharpay to feel another pang of pity towards her brother. "What's up, sis?"

"Okay, well… I just want you to know that Chad had told me about what's been going on with you today…"

Chad braced himself for Ryan to start berating on him for tattling to his sister. However, Ryan glanced at Chad and shrugged. "Expected as much. You two haven't been able to keep a secret from each other for years now." He did, however, give his friend a brief glare as he added, "Which, by the way, there's a reason why I emphasized the phrase 'Swear on your Sosa card that you will not tell my sister.'"

Chad slightly grinned, "Hey, you eventually got over that rash…"

This time both Evans' siblings tackled Chad; with Ryan tossing a pillow and Sharpay whacking the back of his head with her hand as they both exclaimed "Not the point!"

"Anyway," Sharpay continued, "what I'm about to tell you, please promise me that you won't spazz out. That what I have to say has _nothing_ to do with Fate, or Destiny, or anything of the sort. That it is merely just our parents wanting to do something very sweet for their only son. Okay?"

Partly dreading what she has to say, he carefully nodded, "Okay…"

"All right. I heard--"

Suddenly Ryan's pants started singing the show tune number "Great Big Stuff" from the musical _Dirty Rotten Scoundrel_. He gave her an apologetic grin, held up his hand, and proceeded to remove his cell phone. Instantly recognizing the number he answered; "Hey, Dianna, what's going on?"

Sharpay's eyes widened. "Uh-oh…" she murmured as she looked down at Chad, who was mirroring the exact same sentiment.

"Hey babe," Chad began as he started to slowly get out of his seat, "I know your brother's getting married and all… but considering what's about to happen, how does a last minute trip to Hawaii sound right about now?"

"Not far enough." she replied as she too got up from her seat.

They watched him anxiously, hoping that maybe with Dianna on the line that he wouldn't go into a mental and emotional break-down. His expression, throughout the entire phone conversation, started to undergo through an array of emotions. The look on his face almost mirrored his body's reaction as well.

Ryan had started listening with rapt attention as his body was casually draped on the seat. If Sharpay had to guess, around the time Ryan's jaw slightly slacked, his blue eyes narrowing a bit as they aimed themselves straight at her and Chad, and his body easing into the rigid stance it was now; Dianna had just revealed their parents' early wedding gift to them.

"You know," Sharpay started to grip Chad's arm, "Hawaii may not be far enough away, but it's a lot better than where we're standing."

"Agreed." Chad nodded as they both slowly turned to exit out of the room.

Ryan shot out of his seat and made a strangled "Don't!" sound as he caught sight of the pair leaving. Chad and Sharpay both winced at having been apprehended.

"No, Di, not you." His forced smile mirrored the fakeness in his voice. "I was just telling Chad not to get rid of my glass. I was going to get a refill just as you called… Of course it's water, babe… Yes, I know what alcohol can do to me…"

Chad whispered into Sharpay's ear, "Drunk Ryan is starting to sound a lot better, don't you think?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but considering the circumstances… I'll distract Ryan while you go and grab the Coronas from the fridge. We'll grab the hard stuff from the cabinet as a last resort."

While they had briefly distracted themselves in order to come up with a new game plan, they hadn't heard Ryan shut off his cell phone nor were they aware that he was currently channeling one of his breathing exercises in order to calm down.

"So…" Sharpay spun around, a cool smile on her face as she uneasily eyed her brother. She had shooed Chad away as she approached Ryan. "I, uh… I guess Dianna told you about the Plaza?"

Ryan had his eyes close as he was counting backwards and trying his best to steady his breathing. Upon Sharpay's words, especially the mere mention of the Plaza Hotel, caused Ryan to open his eyes and face the inevitable.

"Look, Ry, it's not a big thing." Sharpay heard the clinking of bottles coming from the kitchen. She restrained herself from barking at Chad to hurry up, especially as she caught sight of the calmness on her brother's face. "I mean, your wedding obviously is a big thing. And mom and dad had always talked about how they'd love to see their children getting married to the love of their lives in the one hotel where they themselves met and fell in love… And you cannot back out of it now because mom and dad have everything already set up-- hey! Where are you going? Ryan?!"

Without a word, nor an acknowledgment to both parties, Ryan silently (as if on auto-pilot) just grabbed his belongings and walked out of the apartment. He needed to take a walk. It was as simple as that. To take a walk, get some fresh air. Maybe even catch a movie? To do anything except listen, talk about, or even be remotely reminded of the Plaza Hotel; where his parents weren't the only couple to find themselves falling in love within its grand establishment.

* * *

YEARS AGO -- NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

What happens when you place a butterfly, a creature delicate as such, in a corner?

What it does best; fly away. Or in this case, she runs.

"Gabriella, wait!"

She didn't know what possessed her to take flight. All she knew was what she felt; and quite frankly it scared her. The surge of feelings that swelled inside, the rush of thoughts that swirled through her mind; all were too much for her to take.

Gabriella knew -- hell, everyone, including those deaf, dumb and blind, under the sun knew! -- about Ryan's crush on her. Throughout Senior Year at East High, Gabriella practically felt like she had to _fight_ just to keep her bond with Ryan. He never knew (or at least she hoped that he was unaware) that there would be arguments with Troy's insecurities, Sharpay's weariness, random teasing from Kelsi and Martha, and Taylor -- who knew her best -- was always warning her that while it's okay to be his friend, she shouldn't get too close to him.

His eyes gave it away. She saw the way he looked at her. His eyes not only held her up, but they cut right through her; as if trying to figure out what made the real Gabriella. She knew that his eyes would light up, even if he was talking to someone else at the time, the moment she would enter the room. How'd she know? Because it would be hard for herself to ignore the sparkling blue that seemed to zone in on her each time. Like a spotlight over center stage; the immediate attention would scare her, at first, but gradually she'd felt natural under its spell. Like she belonged front and center to him and only him. Gabriella couldn't deny the butterflies she would get each time.

Which is why, moments earlier, when he had stared at her with those exact blue eyes so full of kindness, warmth, and adoration; Gabriella couldn't breathe for she felt herself getting lost in them.

And it really didn't help that he had just professed to her his unrequited feelings towards her… Or was it really that unrequited?

"_Oh God," _her mind had started racing, _"Why am I feeling this way? Why is he having this effect on me? I mean, he sort of did have this effect on me back in high school… but I loved Troy. No! Love, I meant LOVE. I love Troy… Not that I didn't love Ryan either but… I'm dating, well sort of dating, Troy… so why do I have this insane urge to kiss Ryan?!"_

"String theories are easier to understand than this…" Gabriella found herself mumbling out loud, which somewhat baffled Ryan, for he wasn't really expecting a response quite like that one.

"What?" He scratched his head, confused. Gabriella, however, found it even more endearing and had to resist the sudden desire to run her hand through his hair, which she found he had slightly grown it a little.

She shook the urge out of her head and soon realized that she had to leave. Her emotions and her thoughts (most of which either stunned her or she felt were too out there to even consider!) were a little too much for her to bear.

"_Or maybe it's just denial catching up with you, honey_," her old friend, Taylor McKessie, suddenly popped into her subconscious. It was one of many warnings that Taylor liked to preach to Gabriella, more often when she would slightly disregard a brief moment of infatuation towards Ryan (which Gabriella, when properly looked back upon, found she had _many_ of those moments).

"I'm sorry, Ryan, but I have to go." She quickly apologized and shot out of her seat. She managed to drop some change, enough for her half of the bill, and dash right out before Ryan could even come to terms as to what was happening.

It took Ryan a nano-second to realize a couple of things; one, if he didn't stop her now, he may never see her again until quite possibly their high school reunion (and frankly he didn't want to wait _that_ long), and two, he had done the stupid thing of declaring his feelings for her and pretty much scared her off.

"Nice going, Evans." He mentally slapped himself as he attempted to get the waiter's attention so that he can pay the bill and catch up with Gabriella before she fled from him -- hopefully not for good.

* * *

PRESENT DAY -- SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

"How long until the movie starts?"

Gabriella checked her watch and then briefly glanced at the ticket stub in her other hand. "A good hour and… thirteen minutes? Why?"

"Sweet!" Jaime exclaimed as she shot her hand out and grabbed Gabriella before Conner could get a protest in edgewise. "Enough time for the best recreational activity known to mankind… Oh, wait, make that _woman_kind."

Gabriella giggled, though she glanced behind her and managed to toss Conner an apologetic grin.

Conner and Josh, both dressed in a more casual attire as opposed to the business wear they had sported earlier, watched as the two females catch the escalators down to a couple of stores on the lower level of Pacific Place.

While Conner managed an annoyed groan, Josh continued to stare at Jaime, who just happened to be his ex-girlfriend, and mused, "Remind me again as to why I broke up with someone as hot and wild as that girl down there?"

Not liking where this was going, Conner eyed his friend wearily, "Because you couldn't handle her over-the-top personality. Not to mention her ego that makes yours look like the poster child for humility."

"Really?" He seemed surprised by the shallowness of that revelation. "Maybe we should try dating again. Though, remind me, Jaime was the only one of my exes that I didn't cheat on, right?"

Baffled by this, Conner replied, "And you base that as a reason to give her a second chance because…?"

While the boys were a few levels above, down below within the children's section of Barnes & Noble, Gabriella was assisting Jaime on finding a gift for Jaime's soon-to-be six-year old niece.

Gabriella had to suppress the urge to just grab a couple of kid's books and find a little corner to sit and read. She chuckled at the all the old literary characters she herself had grown up with. "Oh I remember this!" She picked up a yellow hardcover with its trademark monkey smiling on it, "Look, Jaime, it's Curious George! Oh, I used to love him when I was a kid!"

Jaime was about to reply that she always had a thing for the Man in the Yellow Hat, when an endcap caught her eye. With mild disgust, "Wow… Disney is really milking the cash cow, huh? Hey, Gabriella, you ever heard of that new children's phenomenon _Private School Melodies_? First of all, how lame of a title for a made-for-TV movie. And second, my God, look at all the merchandising crap that they're pumping out for this one-hit wonder."

Gabriella joined Jaime, who was currently eyeing its soundtrack. Jaime briefly glanced at Gabriella and held back a snigger, for her friend was now clutching not only a stuffed Curious George doll, but also a Thomas the Tank Engine and a furry Elmo doll.

Not realizing that at the moment she could pass herself off for a little kid, she looked over Jaime's shoulder and replied, "Conner and I had caught the movie one night. It's not that bad."

"Now, I'm as big a musical fan as any other… but even _I_ think that the songs are the lamest _ever_, especially since they're making this out to be as this generation's answer to _Grease_." Jaime displayed the CD soundtrack back on the shelf. "C'mon, I can't buy for a second a bunch of vocally talented singers performing a number with lyrics like 'I can't sing (oh yes you can) oh no it's not my thing.'"

Jaime paused for a moment, waiting for Gabriella to patiently give her comments the likes of "You're too cynical, it's just a kid's movie" or "For someone who can't stand the movie, you sure do know the lyrics to the songs."

However, the silence that she was rewarded with caused Jaime to aptly turn her attention back towards her friend. "Hey, Gabs? Where you at, girl?"

She craned her neck and soon caught sight of her curly pony-tailed friend. Weaving her way around the shelves, Jaime came to a halt as she noticed the frozen state her best friend was in. Concerned, "Gabs? Sweetie, you okay?" She walked to her friend's side and saw that she was clutching a thick hardcover children's book. Forgotten were the stuffed money and furry red Muppet, for they were easily replaced by a beloved blonde-haired six-year child that was infamous for her exploits around a famous New York hotel.

"Oh," Jaime breathed as realization dawned on her. She placed a supporting hand on Gabriella's arm, coaxing her "It's just a book, Gabriella. Don't read too much into it…"

Gabriella's eyes started to glaze over, not just with tears but of memories long, lost, and quite sad. "I…" she began, "I didn't tell him…"

"Gabs, don't do this to yourself… at least not tonight. Not now with Conner a few floors away from us, where he can just walk in and find you here in distress." Jaime placed a protective arm around her friend's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go calm yourself down and then go meet up with the guys. I'll get my niece's gift later…"

She reached over to remove the book from Gabriella's grasp. The mere act itself seemed to cause the young woman a sense of awareness. Knowing that she would have fallen apart right there and then were it not for her best friend, Gabriella leaned in and exhaled a grateful apology.

"What're friends for if not to help each other out? Besides, I can't let my girl fall because she couldn't handle denial finally catching up with her, now can I?"

At the mention of those familiar words, Gabriella allowed a bitter laugh. "Fate's a grade-A Bitch."

"Yeah she is… more so when she allowed the producers of _Private School Melodies_ to getaway with songs the likes of 'Grooving After Schooling'? Gag me, please!"


End file.
